Vô Đề
by LanhVanFR
Summary: Tại sao cô yêu anh? Tại sao lại gượng gạo thế này?


**VÔ ĐỀ**

**Tác giả**: LanhVan

**Thể loại**: Chịu chả biết để là gì, chỉ là một lần suy nghĩ lan man của Ginny Weasley

**Pairing**: Ám chỉ Chocolate

**Rating**: K+ (Mình siêu trong sáng!)

**Summary**: Tại sao cô yêu anh? Tại sao lại gượng gạo thế này?

**A/N**: chỉ là một ít lảm nhảm trong lúc chờ cơm chín, vì đôi khi tự hỏi Gin yêu bạn của anh trai mình vì đâu, và anh yêu cô vì đâu. Chưa bao giờ thực sự ghét Gin (trừ khi đọc fic của Maeve!). Chỉ là nghĩ về Gin nhiều hơn những người khác một chút, vì Gin được tả không nhiều trong canon. Và đặt câu hỏi nếu mình là Gin thì sẽ thế nào nhỉ? Từ đó có mấy dòng này.

HPFO làm mình lên cơn "cuồng" fic, luôn muốn đặt mình vào vị trí ai đó trong truyện. Bắt đền HPFO, nhưng cũng cám ơn HPFO vì chưa bao giờ được viết thoải mái thế này trong 22 năm qua, ờ, trừ 6 năm đầu tiên chưa biết viết! ^^

Có ai đặt được tên gì khác cho cái đống lảm nhảm nầy không? LanhVan hết đặt là Ginny W. đến Vô đề, nhưng chả thích cái nào… Help! Au secours!

* * *

Kính coong…

Kính coong…

Kính coong…

Cô gái trẻ bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, đi qua đi lại trước cửa căn hộ nhỏ. Chợt cô thở dài, nhìn đồng hồ, suy nghĩ điều gì đó rồi lặng lẽ và chậm rãi quay đi, khác hẳn những bước chân vui vẻ đã đưa cô tới nơi này. Thỉnh thoảng ánh mắt cô lại liếc về cánh cửa như thể nó có mắt, như thể nếu cô làm thế, cánh cửa sẽ động lòng mà mở toang ra, cùng đôi cánh tay mà cô biết luôn rắn chắc và rám nắng, và cô cũng biết sẽ ôm chặt cô vào lòng…

Đã 2 tuần rồi…

Bao giờ anh đi công tác, cô cũng bâng khuâng nhớ nhung vô hạn, câu hỏi thường trực trong đầu cô luôn là _« Lúc này anh ấy đang làm gì nhỉ ? »_. Nhưng nhớ chỉ để mà nhớ, hỏi chỉ để mà hỏi, vậy thôi. Cô ít khi hỏi, và anh cũng ít khi nói về những chuyến công tác, ngày càng dài thêm của mình.

Có một điều cô chưa nói thẳng cùng anh, nhưng đã bóng gió vài bận. Cô thấy thèm không khí như trong gia đình mình, khi má loay hoay bận rộn cả ngày với quần áo, nấu nướng, thỉnh thoảng ngó lên cái đồng hồ trên tường rồi mỉm cười lẩm bẩm _« ba tụi nó đang ở Sở »_ hay _« ờ, ba tụi nhỏ sắp về rồi »_ khi thấy cây kim mang tên ba cô chỉ vào các vị trí tương ứng. Cô mong làm sao ánh mắt anh một ngày sẽ nhìn cô như ba nhìn má, một chút nể sợ, và tràn đầy yêu thương. Cô cũng mong đến một ngày anh và cô sẽ cúi nhìn chiếc nôi có đứa con của họ say ngủ, như cô từng nhìn lén khi ba má vào thăm giường cô khi cô còn bé. Cô thèm nụ cười hạnh phúc của anh khi hôn lên bầu má phính, của những đứa con hai người…

Nụ cười hạnh phúc của anh…

Lần cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy một nụ cười thực sự hạnh phúc của anh là khi nào nhỉ ? Sinh nhật anh ư ? Không, anh chỉ nở nụ cười gượng gạo khi thấy hầu như toàn bộ giới phù thủy ở nước Anh đến chỉ để bắt tay anh và ôm anh nồng nhiệt. Họ bảo để chúc mừng người anh hùng đã đánh bại Kẻ Chớ Gọi Tên Ra. Hay lễ mừng sinh nhật đầu tiên của bé Victoire cháu cô ? Cũng không hẳn. Anh đã rất vui mừng trong ngày sinh nhật, nhưng ánh mắt anh thì vẫn gờn gợn nỗi buồn khi nhìn những vết thẹo không bao giờ mờ đi của anh Bill.

Không, cái lần cuối cùng ấy đã lâu lắm rồi, hình như từ trước khi Chúa tể Hắc Ám bị đánh bại, trước khi thầy Dumbledore mất, trước đó nữa, trước cả khi ba nuôi anh ấy qua đời… Trời, sao cô không nhớ được một nụ cười thực sự hạnh phúc của anh nhỉ ? Họ đang yêu nhau được gần 5 năm rồi còn gì.

Mải suy nghĩ, bước chân cô gái đã lang thang qua thêm vài con phố nữa thay vì độn thổ thẳng về nhà, ngôi nhà có tên Hang Sóc với một mùi in đậm vào tâm trí cô : Mùi các món ăn má cô làm, trộn cùng mùi quần áo mới giặt, thoảng mùi vài con ma xó… Thứ mùi in vào tâm trí cô đã được 19 năm.

_« Kít ! »_

Mải miên man suy nghĩ, cô không hay mình vừa bước chân xuống lòng đường, và đèn cho người đi bộ đang màu đỏ, tệ hơn nữa là cái chỗ dành cho người đi bộ đó thì cách cô vài … chục thước. Một chiếc xe ô tô vừa phanh két trước khi lao thẳng vào người cô gái. Người con trai trong xe đang lấy tay chặn ngực vì bất ngờ, anh ta lao ra khỏi xe, chắc định tuôn vào mặt cô những lời trách móc nặng nề. Y như rằng, một tràng liên thanh nổ ra làm tai cô lùng bùng như vừa lãnh một cái thư Sấm.

_« Cô điên à ? Có bị bồ đá thì cũng vừa phải thôi chứ ! Cô chết mặc xác cô nhưng đừng có lôi thêm người vô tội chịu cùng. Cứ thế bảo sao không bị bồ đá, giận bồ đi tự tử bằng cách nhảy vào đầu xe người ta. Đúng là đàn bà phụ nữ thời nay ! »_

Anh ta lôi xềnh xệch cô lên vỉa hè, dúi xuống ngồi trên ghế băng rồi buông tiếp trước khi quay đi, trong khi cô vẫn choáng váng vì tràng liên thanh hồi nãy.

_« Ngồi đây cho bình tĩnh lại rồi về nhà mà suy nghĩ. Có tự tử thì tự tử ở nhà ấy, đừng để liên quan người vô tội. May cô không sao chứ không lại đến vạ nhà tôi. »_

Từ nhỏ Ginny, phải, chính là cô, chưa bị má nặng lời bao giờ, nói gì đến mắng như tát nước vào mặt như người này. Cô là con út, lại là đứa con gái duy nhất trong gia đình có đến 7 người đàn ông. Má cô luôn nhẹ giọng với cô, dù có quát mấy ông anh cô đến mấy. Anh cũng luôn nhẹ nhàng khi nói chuyện với cô, nhẹ nhàng khi nâng cô lên cây chổi thần, nâng niu trân trọng như đồ dễ vỡ. Thế nên khi đầu óc tỉnh táo lại sau khi nạp hết được vào đầu mớ bùng nhùng anh chàng kia để lại, cô ngửng lên thì đã không thấy anh ta đâu, chỉ thấy những ánh mắt thương cảm của mấy người bên đường, dành cho một cô gái thất tình muốn tự tử và vẫn hoang mang chưa thoát khỏi cơn sầu não mà tỉnh trí lại.

_« Thất tình muốn tự tử ? Hà… »_

Gin chợt thở dài. Cô đâu có thất tình. Harry vẫn yêu chiều cô đấy chứ. Anh luôn mỉm cười khi gặp ánh mắt cô, anh luôn choàng tay qua vai cô mỗi lần họ đi dạo Hẻm Xéo, anh cũng luôn tỏ ý ngợi khen khiếu thẩm mỹ của cô khi anh muốn mua quà cho gia đình cô dịp gì đó. Anh luôn là một người hoàn hảo.

Nhưng sao chiều nay cô chợt thấy trống trải lạ kỳ khi nghĩ đến anh. Phải chăng vì ánh mắt anh dành cho cô không âu yếm như ba nhìn má, mà chỉ có cái gì đó như thương cảm, đôi khi là gắng gượng. Cái choàng tay của anh cũng hờ hững, nhẹ nhàng, như thể với anh choàng vai cô hay không choàng cũng không có gì khác nhau cả. Những khi cô đến bất chợt, nhăn nhó vì anh ăn uống tạm bợ, vội vã đi chợ, vội vã nấu cho anh cái gì đó ăn cho tử tế, cô thèm biết bao sự hiện diện của anh trong căn bếp, dù chỉ để nếm sơ qua những món ăn cô nấu, hay chỉ để nhìn cô nấu. Nhưng anh luôn bận rộn, quá sức bận rộn với nhiệm vụ ở sở Thần sáng và cả công việc giảng dạy bán thời gian ở Hogwarts nữa. Khi anh ôm cô, đôi khi cô cảm giác anh ôm cô vì anh cảm thấy cô cần được ôm chứ không phải vì anh muốn ôm cô.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ginny chợt rùng mình, hình như cô cần anh hơn là ngược lại. Tại sao lại thế nhì ?

Cô không phủ nhận, anh là người con trai đầu tiên ngoài 6 ông anh trong nhà mà cô quen biết. Có thể nói cô đã thần tượng anh từ hồi mới biết nói cười, qua những câu chuyện má kể, về một cậu bé sớm mất cha mẹ, nhưng đã đánh bại Kẻ Chớ Gọi Tên Ra từ năm vừa tròn tuổi. Cô đã thầm thương mến người con trai dũng cảm gan dạ đã bao lần đối mặt với Cái Ác và đã chiến thắng. Cô cứ thầm lặng như thế, thậm chí chấp nhận vài mối quan hệ khác. Nhưng những người con trai ấy không ai bằng được anh. Họ không quan tâm đến con người cô, chỉ nghĩ rằng rủ cô đi chơi, tặng cô vài món đồ hay ho, là có thể cùng cô âu yếm thoải mái. Cô vẫn mang trong tim mình hình bóng một người trai dũng cảm đã chiến đấu với con Tử Xà để cứu cô, Hoàng tử của lòng cô. Cho đến năm thứ Năm ở trường Hogwarts, khi cô giành chiến thắng trong trận Chung kết Quidditch và anh đến, hôn cô nồng nàn trước khi cô hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

Cô đã cười, đã khóc, đã sung sướng thế nào sau đêm hôm ấy, cô chẳng nhớ được. Chỉ biết chuỗi ngày sau đó là chuỗi ngày hạnh phúc nhất của cô, khi anh chờ cô tan học, đưa cô cùng anh và hai người bạn thân thiết nhất, chị Hermione và anh Ron của cô, đến ngồi dưới tán cây trong sân trường. Cô không cần, và cũng không muốn biết họ bàn bạc những gì, chỉ cần có anh bên cô, được nắm bàn tay rắn chắc vững chãi, được ngả đầu lên bờ vai rộng rãi ấy, là cô an lòng. Cô đã nghĩ có thể đi đến cùng trời cuối đất, chỉ cần có anh ở bên cô. Anh là người con trai đầu tiên bước vào đời cô, và ai dám nói không phải cuối cùng ? Tuy nhiên…

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu trở nên gượng gạo khi nào nhỉ ? Hình như từ khi anh nói với cô trong đám tang thày Dumbledore họ nên chia tay để giữ an toàn cho cô. Cô đã muốn ngăn anh lam điều đó, cô không quan tâm đến bản thân mình, mới là một con bé chưa đủ tuổi thành niên và còn non nớt. Cô vẫn nhớ như in ánh mắt anh đau đớn, tránh mắt cô. Cô hiểu, và buông tay không níu kéo, chỉ đôi phút thắt lòng khi nghĩ về anh trai mình và Hermione. Họ yêu nhau và xông pha cùng nhau và nguy hiểm bên vị anh hùng thời đại. Còn cô, ngồi đây, không khác gì một cô thôn nữ bé nhỏ chờ người yêu thắng trận trở về, chỉ có nước mắt và lòng đợi chờ làm hành trang cho những ngày sắp tới. Cô đã khâm phục anh, đã nói bật ra được « Anh không thể hạnh phúc khi chưa tiêu diệt được Voldermort, và em thích anh vì điều ấy ! ». Người cô yêu phải là anh, người không kể nguy hiểm chiến đấu đến cùng, vì cuộc sống bình yên của người khác, người anh yêu thương. Nhưng anh đã quay đi, không nhìn cô thêm lần nào nữa cho đến khi cô gặp anh ở Hang Sóc, tơi tả sau cuộc hành trình. Lạ thay, hai người yêu nhau lại nói chuyện như người lạ. Cô đau đớn nhìn anh bị thương mà không dám tới gần, vuốt ve anh như vợ lo cho chồng. Biết làm sao hơn, giờ đây anh chưa thuộc về cô.

Cô đã kéo anh vào phòng, hôn anh nồng nàn vào ngày anh tròn 17 tuổi. Cô đã vượt qua mọi lời dạy của má về đức hạnh con gái, chỉ để anh thấy rằng, cô luôn yêu anh và sẵn lòng làm mọi việc vì anh. Anh hôn trả cô nồng nàn không kém, cô tưởng như chết được vì hạnh phúc. Nhưng rồi sau đó ánh mắt anh lại ánh lên hối tiếc, thương cảm. Từ đó, cô không còn gặp ánh mắt anh lần nào nữa, cho đến khi bắt đầu trận chiến ở Hogwarts.

Rồi khi Kẻ Ai Cũng Biết là Ai Đấy bị đánh bại, vĩnh viễn ? Sau trận chiến, như thường lệ, việc đầu tiên anh làm là gọi hai người bạn thân đi đâu đó cùng anh. Sau này anh có kể lại vắn tắt những gì đã xảy ra cho cô nghe, nhưng cô vẫn cảm thấy buồn, khi người đầu tiên anh muốn gặp sau khi chiến thắng không phải là mình. Sau khi gặp Ron và Hermione, anh đã về thẳng phòng ngủ trên tháp Gryffindor, và để nguyên quần áo lăn ra ngủ, không biết rằng cô đã lặng lẽ đến đó, ngắm không biết chán gương mặt đã ăn sâu vào tâm trí cô từ thuở lên Mười. Rồi những cuộc họp, những buổi ăn mừng, những đám tang người đã khuất… Cô chỉ gặp ánh mắt anh trong một thoáng trong đám tang Fred. Khi đó cô đã không để ý, vì dù gì cô cũng nằm trong thân nhân của người quá cố. Đau thương là trước mắt. Nhưng cô đã suýt rơi nước mắt khi thấy anh Ron ôm chị Hermione vào lòng khóc rống lên khi quan tài Fred được thả xuống huyệt mộ. Cô thèm được làm như thế với anh, Harry của cô. Chỉ có điều, gương mặt anh đang sắt lại, hằn nét đau đớn, trầm lặng kỳ lạ, và cô quyết định không nên quấy rầy anh lúc đó.

Hai tháng sau, khi mọi chuyện dần trở lại bình thường, cô tình cờ gặp anh trong thư viện, chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi Pháp Thuật Tận Sức đặc biệt năm ấy. Và như thể anh lần đầu nhìn thấy cô trong suốt hai tháng qua, anh đã mỉm cười, cái cười pha chút buồn bã.

_« Em đấy à, Ginny. Lâu rồi không gặp ! »_

Rồi hình như anh chợt nhớ ra cô là bạn gái anh từ 2 năm nay, nên lật đật đứng dậy ôm cô vào lòng sau khi tặng cô một nụ hôn trên trán.

_« Những tháng ngày qua thật vất vả cho em ! Từ giờ anh hứa sẽ không để em chịu tổn thương nữa ! Anh xin lỗi ! »_

Lần đầu tiên cô có những phút riêng tư cùng anh. Kể từ ngày sinh nhật anh.

Từ đó mọi chuyện có vẻ trở lại bình thường, chí ít là dưới mắt cô. Chỉ là đôi khi, như lúc này, cô bỗng thấy lòng trống trải. Cảm giác như mình đang cố nắm bắt một điều gì đó không thật, đang cố níu một sợi dây mỏng manh. Tình yêu anh dành cho cô chăng ? Không thể nào ! Anh yêu cô đến thế cơ mà, luôn bảo vệ cô, làm tất cả vì cô. Anh yêu cô và cần cô, có phải không nhỉ ?

Tại sao cô lại yêu anh ? Cô yêu anh vì, cô chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến ai khác, ngoài anh, cô cũng không cần ai khác, ngoài anh. Còn anh thì sao ? Hình như câu hỏi này cô chưa bao giờ đặt ra cho mình, và vì thế chưa bao giờ tìm câu trả lời. Vì cô xinh xắn ư ? Hay vì cô là em gái người bạn thân nhất của anh ?

Chợt một mùi thơm hấp dẫn làm Ginny chú ý và tỉnh khỏi luồng suy nghĩ của mình. Mùi này nghe quen quen, à, mùi món bánh nhân thịt má hay làm. Cô chợt đói cồn cào và thèm được ăn những món của má làm quá. Có lẽ cô sẽ học vài món để làm cho anh ăn. Anh vốn thích món má cô nấu.

Đứng dậy dứt khoát, Ginny tìm một chỗ vắng độn thổ về nhà. Ba má cô vẫn như thường lệ, vui vẻ nói cười sau một ngày bình thường. Ba cô đang nếm thử món thịt bò chiên tái má vừa học trong sách, trước khi truyền lại cho Fleur để nấu cho Bill ăn. Ông đang nhìn má cô âu yếm và cười : _« Không ai nấu ngon bằng em, Molly à. »_

Sao chưa bao giờ Harry và cô thân mật như ba má cô nhỉ ? Chỉ là những nụ hôn nồng nàn quấn quít. Cô chợt thèm ánh mắt âu yếm từ anh, như ánh mắt ba dành cho má. Liệu anh có yêu cô như ba yêu má không nhỉ ? Và liệu bao giờ cô sẽ nhận được một sự âu yếm như thế, từ anh ? Một sự âu yếm nhẹ nhàng và đầy thân mật, không cần có nụ hôn say đắm hay những vòng tay xiết chặt.

Có lẽ cô sẽ cần làm một điều gì đó cho cuộc tình của mình. Hay là một lúc nào đó cô sẽ hỏi anh.

_« Anh yêu em như thế nào, hả Harry ? »_

_END-_


End file.
